Generally, people should visit a specialized medical institution to check there health state and body state. However, in order to receive diagnosis, people need to set aside time for visiting a specialized medical institution during busy work time, and it takes much time and money to perform the complicated procedure. Thus, most people ignore endurable discomfort, and visit specialized medical institutions only when having unendurable pain or discomfort.
In order to solve the inconvenience, techniques have been developed wherein various types of advanced equipment are used to frequently check one's body state and the result is transmitted to a specialized medical institution via a network. However, techniques that are commercialized and are actually used in practice are extremely rare.
Preferably, the use of a simple tester, which has been used for a long time, continues and is increasingly used by the younger generation due to ease of use, low cost, and convenience, and thus visiting a specialized medical institution is unnecessary.
Such a tester detects biochemical substances such as hormones discharged under particular circumstances by using secretions from people's bodies, e.g., saliva, urine, sweat, etc. The tester is relatively highly accurate and easy to use. Accordingly, as a commonly used testing means, testers for pregnancy testing, diabetes diagnosis, and blood sugar checking are used.
Recently, due to increase in the age at marriage, stress, etc., the number of couples who are infertile and have difficulty in becoming pregnant has increased, and thus the use of pregnancy tester has greatly increased. However, the pregnancy tester may determine only pregnancy or not and is not helpful for the user who is infertile and has difficulty in becoming pregnant. Furthermore, only the woman's pregnancy is identified, and the woman's pregnancy probability, the man's fertilization ability, etc. are identified only by a medical institution's consultation.